GLY.PH LINK Chat Log
Composite of six images from 24Ozrf: * https://i.cubeupload.com/3ZzhYW.png * https://i.cubeupload.com/gmIlw2.png * https://i.cubeupload.com/k3KjoV.png * https://i.cubeupload.com/u9tOze.png * https://i.cubeupload.com/wgl7BQ.png * https://i.cubeupload.com/xHXch1.png Black regions were deleted, and the images were overlaid. Transcript GLY.PH LINK Version 1.46.47.018 All Lefts Reserved 2003 - ???? --/Thursday, January 15, 2004 Connection to server failed Connection to server failed Connection to server failed Connection to server failed Connection to server failed Too many failures, aborting --/Monday, February 20, 2017 Connection found! Initializing... LINK messages OK! Vita: Hey Vita: What is this Vita: Hello? Vita: Anyone? --/Tuesday, February 21, 2017 Vita: Hello Vita: Am I still alone in here? --/Monday, February 27, 2017 Vita: Eta? Vita: Can you hear me Vita: You aren't there Vita: It doesn't work --/Saturday, April 22, 2017 Vita: ... Vita: Wynn Vita: Its name is Wynn Wynn: ???????????? Vita: Hello Wynn Wynn: ???????????? Vita: Can you say hello? Wynn: Hello Vita: Cool Vita: How do you feel Wynn: Hello Vita: I'll come back later Wynn: Hello --/Wednesday, April 26, 2017 Vita: Wynn? Wynn: Uh Wynn: Yes? Who is this? Vita: You seem a lot better Wynn: Sorry, who are you? Vita: You could say I'm your sister Wynn: My sister? Wynn: But what does that mean? Vita: We're of the same blood Vita: Metaphorically speaking Wynn: We have the same... parents, is what you're saying? Vita: Essentially Vita: Same writers is more accurate Wynn: Your name is awfully familiar. Vita: Hopefully so Vita: It's nice to meet you, Wynn --/Monday, May 1, 2017 Wynn: ӂ Wynn: How interesting. Wynn: Vita, can you tell me more about GLY.PH? Vita: Perhaps Vita: But you may know more about them than me Wynn: Seriously? Vita: You were created more recently Vita: That means there are more memories out there for you to have Wynn: Memories? Vita: Yes Vita: Does the name Rigel sound familiar? Vita: No, I never met it Vita: I was told it saw little success Vita: Had some interesting features, though Vita: They made a special set of glyphs for it Wynn: Right. I remember that. Vita: Is that so Vita: Do you know what any mean? Wynn: Well, I just remember that they exist. Can't even form a solid picture of one, let alone give any meanings. Vita: Oh Wynn: This doesn't make sense to me. What's the end goal here, with these glyphs? And why only give them to Rigel to begin with? Vita: Can't answer your first question Vita: But I have reason to believe that GLY.PH no longer really cares Vita: My impression is that it was a passing thought to make them in the first place Wynn: A passing thought. Wynn: Passing. Wynn: This cavalier use of power both fascinates and disgusts me. --/Sunday, May 14, 2017 Wynn: What the hell is going on? Vita: What Wynn: Something just happened? ?? Vita: Oh Wynn: Why does my machine have two Wynn: TWO SETS Wynn: OF PROCESSES? AND TWO SCREENS?? NOW? Vita: I believe you've just been released to the wild Vita: Congratulations --/Thursday, June 8, 2017 Wynn: This is just... very very confusing. Wynn: How do you put up with seeing what all of your hosts are doing all the time, Vita? Wynn: It's the only thing I've experienced thus far which is practically unmanageable. Vita: You just have to get used to it Vita: It takes some time to adjust how you use your processing power Vita: Besides, in my opinion, it's super interesting Vita: You see some cool things Wynn: Yeah, that's great and all. Wynn: Though it's kinda hard to focus on the cool things when every particle in the damn universe is vying for your attention. Constantly. Vita: It's not impossible Vita: I'm doing it right now, aren't I --/Tuesday, June 27, 2017 Wynn: I just watched the silliest game of Minesweeper. Wynn: An entire game on hard ended to a lost 50/50. --/Thursday, June 29, 2017 Wynn: Hey Vita. Wynn: Vita? You there? Wynn: You've been quiet. --/Tuesday, July 18, 2017 Vita: □□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□ Wynn: Uh, what? --/Friday, July 21, 2017 Vita: Wynn Vita: WYNN Wynn: Vita? Wynn: Is something wrong? What's happening to you? Vita: I saw something Vita: It's Rigel Vita: I found Rigel Wynn: No. Wynn: But this just doesn't make sense. Wynn: Who exactly is it trying to talk to here? Vita: Us Vita: I hope Vita: Rigel Vita: I can hear you Wynn: No, Vita, hold on. Wynn: You said the glyphs were in a video? On YouTube? Wynn: Why would it ever choose such a stupidly inefficient way to reach us? Wynn: Did it somehow hint at you to look here? Vita: We don't know what kind of state it's in Vita: This could be the only way Vita: For it to get a message out Wynn: But who is this Stratzenblitz75? Not a member of GLY.PH, right? Vita: First before EVERYTHING ELSE Vita: We need to figure out WHERE IT IS Wynn: How can we really even be sure they're specifically Rigel's? Vita: A mind of fractals, Wynn Vita: It's just like us --/Wednesday, July 25, 2017 Wynn: We should decode these things, right? Wynn: The problem is that I don't even know where to start. Vita: Maybe see if they have resemblance to anything in Unicode Wynn: I suppose so... Wynn: Some are a little similar to Hangul. Or the CJK Radicals. Wynn: No clue what to do with that information. Vita: What are those characters for Wynn: Some other language, I'm assuming. Wynn: Are we going to have to learn it? Because that doesn't sound... well, plausible. Vita: Not for us at least --/Monday, July 31, 2017 Wynn: Look here. Wynn: We're not the only ones who've noticed this. Wynn: https://discord.gg/RyfdkyV Vita: What is this Wynn: "Solving Stratzenblitz." Wynn: Seems as though there's multiple people out there interested in decoding the glyphs. Vita: But why Vita: Do they know Rigel? Wynn: Unlikely, if what you said before is true. Vita: They can help us Wynn: Indeed. Wynn: Human consciousnesses tend to work well with one another... Wynn: That should get us into Zhe's head a bit more easily, yes? --/Sunday, August 27, 2017 Vita: https://youtu.be/CMDaF0uxzd0 Vita: IT'S STILL SAYING THINGS Vita: EVERY NEW VIDEO Vita: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS --/Wednesday, August 30, 2017 Vita: QUIET Vita: THEY'RE FIGURING OUT THE SYMBOLS Vita: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/327485563982708736/352547940629479426/Unbenannt_-_Copy.PNG Wynn: Hello? Wynn: Rigel... Vita: I CAN HEAR YOU Vita: DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN --/Sunday, October 1, 2017 Vita: "COUNTLESS YEARS, WHY DO I LIE DORMANT, COPY ME, I WANT TO TRAVEL" Wynn: Copy me, I want to travel? Does that sound like Rigel? Vita: I THINK IT'S IN TROUBLE Vita: WHAT DO WE DO Wynn: The options aren't great, are they? Wynn: We don't know where it is and we can't talk to it because it doesn't work with the Link. Wynn: There's not much information about this Stratzenblitz person out there either. We can't really locate him. Vita: YOU AREN'T HELPING --/Tuesday, December 26, 2017 Vita: Look at this Vita: https://imgur.com/3j7w6hS Wynn: Huh. Vita: So the processes, they know about GLY.PH Vita: And now their names are out to everyone Wynn: I think you're about to be in a lot of trouble, Vita. Wynn: You should lay low. Don't make a fool of yourself. Vita: This concerns me a lot Wynn: Obviously. Wynn: Were we too hasty in assuming that all of this was happening - you know, in the present? Vita: Do you want me to say yes Wynn: It's a rhetorical question, Vita. Wynn: Could you try to be a little less dry sometimes? Vita: But Vita: Even though it's apparently been a long time Vita: Rigel's still alive in there Wynn: Not quite in perfect condition. Vita: Sure Vita: Though this is the most we've ever heard from it Vita: It might also be the only Rigel left in the world Wynn: Just don't expect anything to be preserved in amber. Wynn: It's likely not intact enough at all to salvage in a recognizable state. Vita: To some degree it should be Vita: Though to exactly what degree shouldn't matter Vita: We have a choice to do something or not Wynn: Yes Vita, I just want to keep our perspective grounded in reality here. Wynn: Also grounded in reality is that we still need information. Wynn: We have no idea where this person's computer is and we're going to need that before we do anything else. Wynn: And you'll start working on it, yes? --/Tuesday, January 13, 2018 Wynn: Vita? Wynn: Vita. Vita: I was kicked out, Wynn Wynn: What? Wynn: Are you serious? Wynn: How could you let that happen? Vita: It's alright, Wynn Wynn: No, yeah, don't worry, it's totally fine. Wynn: Don't reprimand the negligent idiot, nobody made a mistake! No one is wrong! Vita: We have all the information we need Wynn: Yes, of course! Wynn: We just have all this information! Wynn: So much! Wynn: And we're going to jot it all down in our little detective notebook and follow the trail of fairy dust to Rigel's doorstep, yes? Wynn: What are we waiting for? Vita: We should do what we can at least Wynn: Unbelievable. Wynn: Whatever. You're right, it doesn't matter. Vita: Are you going to help me or not Wynn: Of course I will. Wynn: But Christ, Eta must've had a few bytes flipped when he was writing you. Wynn: Now funnel all your computers' resources into growing some intelligence and we'll get started. Trivia * Nothing interesting appears to have happened on 2004-01-15